Kiss You VS. Pound The Alarm
|artist = VS. |year = 2013 VS. 2012 |difficulty = Medium |dg = VS. |mode = Battle |pc = VS. |gc = VS. |perf = Julian Hyun (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) |nowc = KissVSPoundBAT }}" " is a battle on . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is P2 of Kiss You. Only his teal outline remains unchanged. He has dark hair that is now under a blue beanie. His blue vest and yellow short-sleeved shirt are both now in lighter colors. His shoes are now black, along with his trousers. He resembles . His glove is now red instead of yellow. 'P2' P2 is P1 of Pound The Alarm. Along with her teal outline (which is unchanged), she has the same puffy hair with the same orange headdress (similar to Apache (Jump On It)), orange loose sleeveless tank top that now has an orange stripe down the top instead of a black one, orange fishnet tights, and orange sleeved sandals with black straps. Her shorts appear to be a redder color. Her glove is also purple instead of blue. Kissvspoundbat coach 1 big.png|P1 (Kiss You) Kissvspoundbat coach 2 big.png|P2 (Pound The Alarm) Background Kiss You It consists of a teal background with wooden red, orange, and yellow striped surfboards. This background originally appeared during the verses in both the Classic and 6 Player versions. Pound The Alarm It takes place in a fiesta with a confetti shower. There is a zigzag circle with red spikes, and yellow tiny lights adorn the outline of the circle and spikes. This background originally appeared during the verses in the Classic version. KissYouBG.JPG|When Kiss You is chosen PoundTheAlarmBG.PNG|When Pound The Alarm is chosen How It Ends Kiss You wins: P1 wraps P2 in his arms. Then, just when they are about to kiss, P1 drops P2 to the ground where she disintegrates into hearts. P1 walks out of the Battle arena casually. Pound The Alarm wins: P2 bumps P1 in the hip, making him disintegrate into confetti. P2 holds a fight stance. kywbm.gif|Ending 1 (Kiss You wins) ptawbm.gif|Ending 2 (Pound The Alarm wins) Trivia * is the third battle with a Nicki Minaj song in the series. * Sometimes, when only playing as P1 on the Wii, there is a strange glitch that makes the dancers disappear, making it impossible to earn points. However, the players can still lose life points because the "Hit!" moves do not disappear, strangely.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RkJlqIlSe4 * During Pound The Alarm s ending, P1 s hat falls to the floor while disintegrating. Gallery Game Files Kissvspoundbat cover generic.png|'' '' kissvspoundbat_transition_coach_1.png|''Kiss You'' transition coach kissvspoundbat_transition_coach_2.png|''Pound The Alarm'' transition coach In-Game Screenshots Kissvspoundbat_jd2014_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Kissvspoundbat_kissyou_wins.png|''Kiss You'' Wins! Kissvspoundbat_poundthealarm_wins.png|''Pound The Alarm'' Wins! Kissvspoundbat_poundthealarm_score.png|Score screen (Pound The Alarm) Kissvspoundbat_kissyou_score.png|Score screen (Kiss You) Videos Official Music Videos One Direction - Kiss You Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (Explicit) Gameplays Kiss You VS Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2014 (1) Kiss You VS Pound The Alarm - Just Dance 2014 (2) References Site Navigation Category:Battles Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Julian Hyun Category:Juliana Herrera